Two Peas in a Pod
by Yaten-Minako
Summary: UsagiSeiya fic... Don't have one. But You'll enjoy it. Sowee... Pls. R
1. ChApTeR OnE

Title: Two peas in a pod Author: Yaten_Minako Genre: Angst, Tearjerker (slight), Romance Rating: General to PG-13 Disclaimer: Sailor moon belongs to Ms. Naoko Takeuchi...I just used her characters, and the background of the story ne? (By the way, Haruka is a guy here. He becomes a girl when he's in his Uranus form. Similar to the three lights.)  
  
Author's Note:  
Ei pips! It's me! This is my first ever fic 2 be submitted at the fanfiction.net.and I hope you like it. R&R please!  
  
Japanese-English Translations: Hai-yes Doushite-Why Kowaii-cute Iie-no Oi-hey Yokatta-I'm glad Shimatta-Form of a curse (Ex: Oh my God!) Honto ni-Really Aishiteru-I love you Koishiteru-I'm in love with you Ja-see you later Sayonara-goodbye Gambatte-Good luck Senshi-soldier Baka-idiot Neko-cat Masaka-Can it be Minna-everyone Moshi-Hello (on answering the phone) Ohio-Good Morning Fuku-sailor suit Henshin yo-transform Oyasuminasai-Good evening Konnichiwa-Good afternoon/hello Demo-but Matte-wait Arigatou-thank you Daijobu ka-Are you okay? Daijobu-I'm fine Hanashte-Let me go Choto matte kudasai-please wait Nani-what Youma-monster Doushitano- what's wrong? Shinji nai- I don't believe it Ano-excuse me/um Sugoi-wow  
  
Name endings: San-Respect Chan-girl/endearment kun-boy/guy Sama/hime- highest position, royalty etc.. Onee-san  
  
Songs used in the fic: Never too far-Mariah Carey Journey to the past-Anastasia (movie)  
  
When you believe-Mariah Carey, Whitney Huston  
  
Nagareboshi Ni-Three Lights  
  
If you're not the one-Daniel Bedingfield At the beginning- unknown Valentine-unknown Because you loved me-Celine Dion Emotions-Destiny's child  
  
*INTRODUCTION*  
It's been two years since Galaxia was defeated. Everyone is at peace and everything is back to normal. The girls are now in their senior year, which started just a couple of weeks ago. Rei is still studying at *TA* private school for girls, while Haruka & Michiru are now happily married. Mamoru on the other hand had gone back to the states to finish his studies at Harvard. Though apart, Usagi & Mamoru still find time to spend together. As for the starlights, no one heard anything from them again. The girls missed them so much and wished that they haven't left...(AND NOW, ON WITH THE STORY....)  
  
Chapter one (Bunny Tsukino?!)  
  
It was a very bright and sunny morning. Usagi was walking towards crown, where all her friends are waiting for her. It's been two years and the old Usagi have disappeared. Instead, a beautiful, kind, caring, gentle and Angel-like lady took place. Her clumsiness wore off a long time ago, and so did her tardiness. Her high-pitched laugh was replaced by an angelic one, which causes ones bad day to brighten. She also stopped pigging out on food and sweets...and the result is, she has the most beautiful set of white teeth. Not only did her Attitude change, but her whole appearance as well. You can see her before as an immature klutz who always fails on tests. But now, she's a refined young lady with beauty and grace. Slim waist, slender body, long gorgeous legs and inviting curves attracts many all over Tokyo. She did leave her hair in the usual style. Her reason? Well, It's simple...She wants to tell everyone that, even though she did grow up...a part of her will always be a child. The girls waved as she entered the arcade. "Ohio minna!" she said energetically as she sat on their usual booth. "Ohio Usagi-Chan..." Minako said after she finished her iced tea. "Ohio..." Usagi replied. She smiled inwardly while looking at her friends. 'They have changed...a lot.' she thought.... Ami is studying hard, for she's running for the school valedictorian. She is under a lot of pressure from school...luckily, the girls together with Ryo, are always at her side to support her. Makoto on the other hand pursued her dream to become a famous chef. She opened a cafe almost a month ago, and is now a complete success. Rei had continued her fortune telling business, which made her famous. Finally, Usagi's best friend... Minako. This blonde teen just passed the teen idol competition. She already signed a contract and will soon start her recordings. "Daijobu ka Usagi-Chan?" Rei asked. "Hai..." Usagi replied with a tint of blush across her face from embarrassment. "You seemed to be spacey...Is everything alright?" Makoto asked worriedly. "Hai! Don't worry about me...I'm fine. It's just that seeing changes around us makes me feel happy." She replied dreamily. "What do you exactly mean by that Usa-chan?" Minako asked then leaned forward in curiosity. "It just feels good to actually experience peace...at last." "Yeah...after all these years of non- stop fighting, we're now back to our normal life with no Youma's to battle." Rei said in a low voice. "It's kinda sad...I really didn't think that I'd feel this down. We can't transform just because we don't have enemies to battle with." Minako mumbled. "Yeah...but at least everything's peaceful now." Usagi said with a sigh. "So, what are our pans for the day?" she asked. "Dunno.... Howz about shopping?" Minako suggested with a mischievous grin. "Shop till we drop?" Ami asked. "Yep!!!" Minako replied. Rei sighed heavily. "I guess we have to agree with her this time." "Yeah...besides, her idea is the only one which we all agree with." Says Makoto. "Well then lets go..." Usagi said then stood up, followed by the others.  
  
They were wandering around the mall for quite some time now. Ami had purchased several books about medicine, and some books about the outer space. Minako on the other hand had bought several dresses from a boutique, which she'll be using, during her appearances to her fans. She also bought some art equipment and paints. Since the Three Lights' departure, Minako dedicated her time in Arts and paintings. Makoto went head over heels when she saw a new kitchenware set. So without a second thought, she purchased it with a huge grin on her face. Rei was having a hard time finding the right gift for Yuuichiru. She gave up with a sigh, bought some tarot cards for her fortune telling and a pair of dress shirt for Yuuichiru. Rei noticed, that Usagi haven't bought anything yet. Sensing something, she approached her, and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Daijobu ka Usagi- Chan?" Startled, Usagi looked back and saw Rei's worried face. "H...Hai...Don't worry I'm fine." she replied. "Is there any problem?" Rei asked. By now, the other girls have noticed Usagi's bothered expression. "Iie...why'd you ask?" "Because you haven't bought anything, and you're acting strangely since this morning." Makoto said. Usagi looked down at the floor then sighed. "If you have a problem tell us." Ami said. Usagi knew that she had to tell her fears to the girls, eventually. She looked up and told them that she's been bothered by a strange dream. "What kind of dream Usagi-Chan?" Rei asked. "I don't know...I can only see a shadow of a lady and she's always saying the same thing." Usagi said in a low voice. "What is it?" Minako asked curiously. "She's back and she missed me so much." Usagi replied. "Have you told Mamoru-san about this?" Rei asked. "Hai...he told me not to worry much. He also told me that he'll be back soon, so...there's no reason for me to worry." She replied with a faint blush. "C'mon guys, lets talk outside." Ami suggested. The others nodded in agreement, and they headed out for the Park. They were walking along Juuban Park, where in numerous cherry blossom trees stood grandly, to attract people's attention. "It's like old times isn't it?" Minako asked as she leaned on a tree. "Yeah...I still can't believe that we've changed a lot since..." Makoto trailed off, when she noticed the sudden change of atmosphere. "Gomen ne..." she mumbled. Ever since the Three Lights left, the girls have avoided mentioning their names. The reason? Simple...The Three Lights are very important people to them. These three have risked their lives to save Usagi and almost died in the process. "It's okay Mako-chan... it can't be helped." Minako said in a raspy voice, then left. The four girls stared at Minako as she walked away with her fists clenched tightly.  
  
That evening, Usagi went to Minako's new apartment. "Minako, are you home?" she asked. She knocked once more but no one answered. Usagi sighed then turned to leave, when the door opened. She gasped when she saw Minako's eyes...red and puffy from crying. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly while embracing Minako in a tight embrace. "Nothing..." she replied hoarsely. "I don't want to talk about it yet..." Minako added. She pulled out of the embrace and led Usagi in. "Would you like me to stay here tonight?" Usagi asked then wiped the tearstains from Minako's cheeks. "Hai...if it's okay. I really don't feel like being alone tonight." "Okay then...I'll stay here for you." Usagi said, then squeezed Minako's hand gently. "Arigatou..." she replied. They were sleeping peacefully that evening. All of a sudden, Minako began to shift restlessly.  
  
*DREAMY SEQUENCE* In a beautiful meadow, Minako wandered around while humming a soft, yet beautiful melody. Wearing a simple white dress made from pure cotton, she looked like a goddess, especially with her hair billowing from the wind. Suddenly, a man came up to her with a smile that brightened up her day. She smiled sweetly, and held the man's hand. He was wearing a white cotton shirt and dress pants...he looked like a god, suited for his goddess. "Aishiteru Mina-Chan..." The man whispered seductively, which sent shivers, through her spine. She buried her face on the man's chest to hide her blush...but her blush turned crimson, when the man trailed his fingers around her back. "Are you okay my sweet?" he asked. But deep inside him, he knew that his Angel is very happy...and so is he. Minako looked up to him with her eyes full of love. "Aishiteru..." she said, then slowly wrapped her arms around the man's neck. Minako tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on his lips. But the man pulled her up in his embrace, for a deep and searing kiss. When they broke off, Minako sat down on the grass then told the man to sit beside her. They were lying around, with arms around each other and whispering words of undying love. "Angel...we'll be together. I promise you that." The man said then kissed her forehead. "I know that..." She said as she snuggled in his embrace. Suddenly, the man sat up which startled her. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up. To her surprise, the man held out his hand. "C'mon...let's take a walk through the forest." he said then slowly walked away. "Matte...Yaten-Chan...Wait for me!!!" she exclaimed then stood up. She began to run while calling out his name. "Yaten- chan!!!!!" But he floated away and kept chanting the same thing. "Come...come...come with me." he chanted repeatedly, while floating farther and farther away from Minako. *END OF DREAMY SEQUENCE*  
  
Minako woke up with her body drenched in sweat, and her breathing irrational. Usagi woke up with a start when she felt Minako sit up then began to cry. "Daijobu ka Minako?" She asked while enveloping her in a tight embrace. "I love him..." Minako whispered, which literary surprised the odango headed girl. "Who... Who are you referring to Mina-chan?" Usagi asked in trance. "Yaten..." She replied in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you." Minako sobbed even louder. "B...b...because. I know it would be useless. He hates me..." She explained in between sobs. Usagi sighed then caressed Minako's hair. "That's not true Minako- chan...I'm sure that he likes you." Usagi said, then pushed her friend into arms length. "Demo...he always screams at me, and pushes me farther away from his life." Minako said then broke down to tears once more. "If he doesn't love you then...forget about him. Besides, he's gone Minako-chan. Try to open your heart to someone who deserves you better." Usagi said in comfort. "Now I want you to rest and try to forget about it." she added with a smile. "Okay...I think it would be better..." She said then lay back down to sleep. Usagi sighed heavily then, snuggled back on the bed to sleep once more.  
  
Setsuna was drinking her tea, when Michiru entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast Setsuna-san?" Michiru asked. "Bread, ham, scrambled eggs, pancakes, assorted muffins and a choice between coffee, juice or tea." Setsuna replied. Michiru was about to say something, when Hotaru came rushing in. "Ohio Setsuna-san! ohio Mama!" she exclaimed then took a bite on Setsuna's sandwich then gulped down a cup of tea. "Ja!!!!" Hotaru yelled as she ran out to go to school. "My little baby is growing up so fast..." Michiru sighed, then sat down on the chair beside Setsuna. "Don't be sad Michiru-san...besides, there's going to be a new baby soon." Setsuna said with a wink. "Wh...wha...what do you mean?" Michiru stuttered. The time goddess just smile innocently, then took a bite on her sandwich. ' She's teasing me...' Michiru thought while watching Setsuna's weird attitude. "You're hiding something..." She finally voiced out. "Of course I am! And I also know that you'll be giving birth in SEVEN months from now." Michiru's hand flew up on her mouth. Haruka came in the room, fresh from shower with a towel draped around his shoulders. His eyebrows cocked when he saw Michiru standing still and Setsuna who was smiling broadly. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Ask your wife." Setsuna said, then stood up. "How can I ask her, when she's like a statue." Haruka said, with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know..." Setsuna shrugged, then left a pissed off sky God. "Michi- chan, what happened?" Haruka asked, when he got near her. Relieving no answer, Haruka decided to do the most effective solution...He bent down, then kissed her deeply. Soon enough, Michiru began to respond, as the kiss became more passionate. "So...what happened?" Haruka asked when they parted. "Ruka-chan, y...you're gonna be a...a father soon." she said, before fainting from shock. "Michi-chan!" Haruka exclaimed, when he recovered from shock. "A father soon...she's pregnant?!" Haruka's eyes grew big as the thought struck him...hard. Instead of carrying his wife to their room, the usual self-controlled, clear-minded, *Mr. I don't reveal my feelings* and hot tempered Haruka Tenou...fainted beside his wife. Haruka sat up, still feeling drowsy. "What the hell happened?" he asked to no one in particular. Then suddenly, everything came back to him in a flash. He looked at Michiru, who on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully beside him. ' Hotaru must've used her powers to transfer us here...' Haruka thought with a smile, as he caressed Michiru's hair. He stopped when she shifted her position, then slowly woke up. "Ruka-chan..." She mumbled sleepily. "Go back to sleep." He said with a smile, then lay down on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't you think we've already slept too much?" she asked. Haruka nodded, then nuzzled her nose, which made her giggle. "Hai...we overslept..." he replied with a quirky grin, which was not her usual style. Haruka stared at his wife lovingly. ' She's more beautiful when pregnant...' He thought. "Why are you staring at me Ruka-chan?" "Nothing..." He replied, then pulled her closer to him. "Is it okay that I'm pregnant?" She asked, when both were relaxed. "Of course dear. It's about time that we start our own family. At least we had some experience with Hotaru." Haruka replied. "Hai...she'll always be our baby." Michiru said, as memories flooded back to her. She smiled contently, then closed her eyes to sleep in the arms of his beloved. Haruka looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. ' I guess she'll be sleeping more often...' He thought, then joined his wife, for he won't be able to get out of bed. Sailor Pluto smiled at what she saw, from the gate of time. "This year would be very interesting for us." She said, then transformed back to Setsuna. ' They would be surprised...surprised when they'll discover the truth.' She thought with a smirk, then stepped out of the time gates, and returned to the Mansion.  
  
Ami sighed heavily, as she stared at her computer. She was working as a student teacher, at Azabu institute. She's been thinking about things lately, that her co-teachers thought, that she's sick. "Daijobu ka, Ami- chan?" A good-looking guy, asked her worriedly. "I'm okay Ryo-chan...just exhausted I guess." She replied. Ryo draped an arm around her shoulders, then leaned his face next to her. "Stop working dear...come, I'll take you to a quiet place, so you can relax." He said, then escorted her. "Demo, I still have to..." Ami started, but got silenced by a kiss. "You're working too hard. It's about to give your body some rest." Ryo said, as he caressed her cheeks. "I guess you're right..." Ami sighed in defeat. They got out of the office, and went to the park, to walk around, and to rest as well. "Ami-chan... I've been thinking about...us." Ryo suddenly said, breaking the silence. She looked up to him, her eyes filled with confusion, and so does her features. "I know you still love him. I thought that I can replace him, but I was mistaken...Ami-chan, I'm setting you free." He said, as tears started to fall, from his eyes. "R..Ryo...h..How about you?" She asked, trembling at the same time, for she was crying as well. "I'll be fine Ami-chan. As long as you're happy, then I'm okay." He replied, then faintly smiled. Ami smiled through her tears, and hugged him tight. "Arigatou Ryo-kun..." She whispered. "Ami-chan, can I kiss you one last time?" He asked. Ami smiled, then nodded in response. "Aishiteru, Ami- chan." "I know..." she replied, before Ryo captured her lips, in his. The kiss, was not a heated, nor a lustful kiss. It was just a kiss, which means that they'll be ending their relationship, but will begin a new friendship. The girls were shocked, when they heard the news. They never expected, that through all those years, one man remained in her heart...Taiki kou.  
  
A beautiful woman stood in the middle of a Rose garden. Different colors of these marvelous creations surrounded her, like a blanket of flowers. She had a long silky blond hair, up in two large buns, tied with silky white ribbons. (AN: her hairstyle& hair length is exactly like Miaka's. If you don't know her, she's a character from Fushigi Yuugi.) The woman was also wearing a gown, which was the exact replica of Princess Serenity's gown, but the difference is that, the ornaments, and the bodice is silver. "I'll be with you soon..." she said, as silver tears fell delicately, on her cheeks. ' I promise...we'll be together.' she thought, then teleported to a huge mansion in Tokyo, together with the garden. She used a pearl white crystal, in order to teleport, and transform herself. ' I'm here, and well be together soon....' she thought. Luna, who was asleep on a beanbag, woke up with a start. "What's wrong Usagi-chan?" She asked worriedly, when she saw Usagi, sobbing uncontrollably. The moon princess mumbled something, but it was muffled from crying. "Luna, who is she? Who...is she?" Usagi asked. "What are you talking about Usagi-chan? I'm quite confused." Luna said. "There's a woman in my dream. I've been dreaming about it for months now...She kept on saying that she's back, and we'll be together. Luna, I'm scared..." Usagi said, then hugged her knees for comfort. ' Masaka...could it be that she's back? ' Luna thought deeply. "Usagi-chan, I suggest that you forget about it." Luna said, then headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Usagi asked. "Downstairs...go back to sleep." The guardian cat replied, then left the room. She transformed to her human form, then teleported herself to the gate of time. Luckily, Sailor Pluto was there to answer her questions. "I was actually expecting you Luna." Pluto said, while looking at the time ball, that shows her the Past, Future, and Present. "Is she..." Luna started, but was cut off by the goddess of time. "Hai...and so will they." Luna sighed, then shook her head. "The future is changing...isn't it?" The moon guardian asked. "No...the future that they saw, was a different future. The future has many paths Luna...and the future that they saw is the one, if the princess will marry Endymion." Pluto replied. "So...does this means, that we have to tell them?" "Not necessarily...they have to find about it alright. But in the right time." Pluto answered with a smile. "To tell you frankly, I do miss her...a lot." Luna said. "Yeah, me too...It's sad that she had to be sent away, locked in a time crystal, to save her from Beryll." "But now, they'll be together again, and be parted no more." Luna said, with a smile. "By the way, tell your husband to transform to his human form as well. She'll be arriving soon, and she have to recognize you." Pluto said, then opened the gate of time. "Now go...I've got something to do." The time goddess said, then went in the gate, to go to the future. "Well I guess, I have to work now..." Luna said, then teleported, to Minako's room. Unfortunately, Minako didn't take the shock of seeing Luna, as a human. Therefore, she fainted. "Why did you use your human, form anyway?" Artemis asked, as he transformed, into his human self. "She's back..." Luna stated, in the most casual manner. "She is?! b..b.. bu..but..." Artemis stuttered. Luna rolled her eyes. "Aren't you happy? You're gonna see her again." Luna snapped snobbishly. Artemis grinned from ear to ear, then pulled her in his embrace. "You're jealous..." he whispered in a teasing manner, which sent shivers through her spine. "Why would I?" She asked snobbishly. Though it failed, for she melted in Artemis' embrace, when he nuzzled her neck. "Co'z you love me." He whispered. Luna blushed crimson, then buried her face on his chest. "Yeah...I do love you Artemis. It's just that, you're always flirting with her, back at the Moon Kingdom." "That was before...besides, it was just a silly crush." Artemis said, then released some power, to change into more appropriate clothing. "Now c'mon dear, we have work to do." He added with a wink, then walked hand in hand, to find her.  
  
The next morning, Usagi entered the classroom lazily, then sat on her chair. She sighed heavily then scanned through her books. Suddenly, someone giggled from beside her, which caught her attention. It was then she realized, that a new girl was sitting beside her. The girl smiled at her, then held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Bunny...Bunny kou." She said. Usagi smiled, then accepted her hand for a shake. "And I'm Usagi Tsukino. Pleased to meet you Bunny." Usagi said in response. "By the way, your surname...it sounds familiar...." Bunny giggled, which confused Usagi. "Is there something funny about what I've said?" Usagi asked. "Iie...my, my, my...I can't believe that you don't know the three lights." Bunny said with a grin. "Shimatta! are you related to them?" Usagi asked. "Yep! They're my cousins...and Kakyuu is like a dear sister to me." Usagi's jaw dropped open in shock. She was in that position when the other girls came. "Daijobu ka Usa?" Mako asked, the tranced girl. "She's a goner Mako-chan..." Minako stated, then sat casually on her seat. "Hey girl, the teacher is here." Makoto said, then gently shook her friend. Usagi's face reddened, then turned her attention to the teacher, who was introducing Bunny. "Class, we have a new student here. Her name is Bunny kou, and she's a relative of the Three Lights. She transferred here from the states, to see her cousins, and to live with them. But unfortunately, they haven't returned from their vacation." The sensei explained. "Ohio Minna! Hope we can all be friends." Bunny said with a wink, then held up a peace sign. Everyone in the class went silent, as soon as Bunny stepped up front. The reason? Simple....she's the exact replica of Usagi. The only difference is that, her hair was up in two large buns, tied with lavender ribbon. (Miaka's hairstyle) Even the eyes are the same. Soon enough, the teacher called their attention to start the class, as Bunny headed towards her seat, grinning from ear to ear. Lunch time, the girls invited her, to eat with them, under their usual tree. "So, if you're related to the three lights, that means...." Mako trailed off. "That means, I know their true identities." Bunny finished the sentence, for Makoto. "And I know your true identities..." she added. "Honto ni?!" Minako asked, getting excited from the fact, that the three lights might be coming back. "Hai... besides, I'm a Senshi myself." Bunny said, in a low voice, so that no one would hear her. "Who?" Usagi asked. "I'm sailor crescent." She replied. "Why did you came here? what's your purpose?" Makoto asked. "That I won't tell, but I can assure you, that you'll find out about my true identity, in the near future." Bunny replied. We understand if you want it to be a secret. Just be sure, that you'll explain why it has to be kept, when we find out." Usagi stated. "Absolutely..." She replied. The rest of the day passed by. Everyone was happy, that they have a new friend, a new comrade and....a new member of the Senshi family.  
  
At the Tenou mansion, Michiru was looking hysterically for Setsuna. "Daijobu ka Michi-chan?" Haruka asked. He was beginning to worry, for it was her third time, to pass by the Study room, to ask for the whereabouts of Setsuna. "Hai...I just have to talk to her." She replied. "What for?" he asked. "Um...nothing important." Michiru replied nervously. Haruka stood up, then slowly walked towards her. "Something's bothering you...I can tell." He stated. "Now tell me the problem." The Sea goddess just sighed in defeat, then took out her mirror. "Ruka-chan...She's back." Michiru replied. Haruka's eyes grew big in shock. "She's back?! It's impossible!!!" He exclaimed. Michiru nodded to assure his doubt, then walked out of the room. "Shimatta..." Haruka cursed himself, then slapped his forehead. "Michi-chan, matte!! It's not what you think!" He called out, then ran towards her. Michiru just smiled, when he hugged her tight. She kissed him softly on the cheeks, as she hugged him back. "It's okay Ruka-chan. I understand how you feel. It was only a crush ne?" Haruka nodded in response, then kissed her forehead delicately. "I'm glad..." he whispered, then pushed her slightly. They were about to kiss, when a bubbly Hotaru entered the room. "Papa, Mama, can I...oops! Gomen ne!" Hotaru exclaimed, with a faint blush creeping across her face. "What do you want sweetie?" Michiru asked. "Um...can I go to Bunny's house?" Hotaru asked in permission. "Bunny? sounds familiar...isn't that what Usagi means?" Haruka asked. "Hai! it is!" Hotaru replied with a giggle. "Bunny...Usagi...Masaka!" Michiru gasped. "Something wrong Michi-chan?" Haruka asked. "Ruka-papa, I guess Mama realized who Bunny is." Hotaru said. "You mean to tell me, that Bunny is...(AN: Ha! no way! I won't tell who she really is...yet! Hehehe...) so she really is back..." Haruka mused. "Hai...so can I go see her?" Hotaru asked again. "Of course dear. Just be back before dinner. Oh, and if you want to stay there for the night, just call us ne?" Michiru said, then stroked Hotaru's hair. "Hai! Arigatou Mama, Papa... Ja!" She exclaimed, then left. "If she's back, then they would be coming back as well..." Haruka said, then gathered his wife in his embrace. "Don't worry dear...I know everything would be okay." Michiru assured him. "I hope you're right my love..." "I know I'm right dear. Don't ever doubt." She said with a wink, then kissed him deeply, to silence him.  
  
Bunny was busily fixing her clothes. She just went shopping the other day, and filled her walk-in closet, with casual clothes, cocktail dresses, evening gowns (for social events & formal dates), and her school uniform.(of course!) Her shoe rack was in her walk-in closet as well. She bought several sandals (high heeled ones), shoes of different occasions and two pairs of sneakers. She was about to try out her new Lingerie, when the doorbell rang. "Who on Earth could that be?" She wondered out loud, as she opened the door. "Hotaru-chan!!" She exclaimed in shock, when she saw the grinning Goddess of creation, and destruction. "Did you miss me?" Hotaru asked. Bunny just laughed in response, then led her in. "Of course Hotaru- chan...Hmm, I bet the outers already know that I'm back." Bunny said, sat on the couch. "Hai...This house is amazing Bunny." Hotaru said, with her eyes twinkling, as she wandered around. "Arigatou Hotaru-chan....I'm preparing this house for their arrival." She said. "When are they coming?" Hotaru asked, as she flopped down on a bean bag. "Soon enough...I don't know the exact date of their arrival. Gomen ne!" Bunny apologized sheepishly. Hotaru laughed out loud, then stood up. "You haven't changed a bit." "You think so?" Bunny asked. ''Yeah, absolutely...you never did change. Your sister was the same as you. But she has changed, for the better." Hotaru replied. "Really? Oh Hotaru-chan...I can't believe it! After all these years, I finally saw her. She really is a beauty. She's so exquisite! So kind, so generous, friendly, and...and..." Bunny trailed off, then sighed dreamily. "Geez! Snap out of it Bunny. Besides, you have to restrain yourself...they can't find out yet." Hotaru warned. "Yeah, you don't have to remind me about that." She said, then stood up. Bunny went into the kitchen, followed by Hotaru. "Watcha doing Bunny-chan?" she asked. "Well, I just baked some brownies. Hope you'll like them..." Bunny said. "Really? Let's see if yours is better that your 2***'s cooking." Hotaru teased, then took a bite. "Um...so, Is mine better? or much worse?" Bunny asked, a little nervous from Hotaru's still expression. "Shimatta! Bunny- chan, it's delicious!!!" Hotaru squealed in delight, then grabbed another piece of brownie, and devoured it. Bunny just sweat dropped, and laughed heartily, at the sight. Later that afternoon, Hotaru peeked in Bunny's room, then sighed when she saw her crying. "Daijobu ka Bunny-chan?" she asked softly. "Hai...demo, I miss my E&$@m^...I miss him so much." She broke down to tears, once more. Hotaru sat on the bed, then hugged her for comfort. "Demo, He's already with..." Hotaru trailed off. "I know! and I'm blaming myself for that. If only I was beside him." Bunny said in a muffled voice. Hotaru shook her head, then did her best to comfort her friend. "Do you want me to stay here with you?'' she asked. "If it's okay..." Bunny replied. "I'll just call, and inform my parents." Hotaru said, then picked up the phone, on the night table, beside the lamp. She dialed some numbers, then waited for anyone to answer the phone. When someone did answer..."Moshi-moshi, Setsuna-Mama, I'll be staying at Bunny's house for the evening. But I'll be home early...Hai, I understand. Arigatou...Ja!" She exclaimed, then hanged down. "Good news! Setsuna-mama, agreed!" A very excited Hotaru said, as she sat beside Bunny. "Thanks for the comfort Hota-chan. I really appreciate it." "Nah, it's nothing!" Hotaru replied childishly. "Now c'mon Bunny-chan, let's watch some home movies." She suggested. "Sure!" Bunny replied, then rushed down the stairs, to out run a giggling Hotaru. "Race you Bunny!" she exclaimed, with a giggle. "Ha! No one can out race me!" she exclaimed, then ran after her.  
  
In a far away Dimension, a huge palace stood grandly. It's brick walls were covered with black vines, which serves as a barrier. Black thunder crashed down and hovered over the castle, while dark clouds covered the entire sky. A woman, dressed in black and silver gown, sat on her throne. Her long nails were painted in black, and her skin was wrinkled from age. Though she may be old, her beauty is still visible, especially when her white streaked, black hair is up in a tight bun. "Irene! Irene! Irene!" she called out angrily, which echoed through the castle walls. "You called me your Majesty?" A young lady with light blonde hair, and a pair of jade green eyes appeared. She was wearing a Venus-cut white sundress with a flute, attached to the dress' waistband. "Irene, have you found the twins?" the woman asked. "I'm sorry Queen Aaliyah, but I haven't found them yet." Irene replied. "I'm getting Impatient with this Irene. Tell me if you can't do it, then I'll send Natalia instead." Aaliyah said, in a very cold tone. "Don't worry you're Majesty, I'll try my luck in the planet called Earth. I've heard many stories about that planet. I even heard that several sailor Senshi are protecting that planet." Irene said, with her head bowed down in shame. "Are you telling me that the Legendary universal twins are there?" Aaliyah asked. "Probably your Majesty, I'm not yet sure." Irene replied. "Well then, find them and bring them back to me." Aaliyah said. Irene stood straight, and was about to leave, when Aaliyah said something in addition. "Bring them back Irene...Dead or Alive." Thunder crashed down, as Aaliyah laughed evilly.  
  
Back at Earth, the girls were playing, and teasing each other as they walk through the park. "Oi... hahaha...Bunny...s...stop tickling!" Usagi exclaimed, as she tried to escape, from Bunny's grasp. "Iie! not unless you tell me, that you'll be my partner in our physics project!" Bunny said, while tickling a very breathless Usagi....mercilessly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Hahaha! Yes!!!" Usagi nearly screamed out. She was still laughing hard, even though Bunny already stop tickling. She held her sides, for she felt some pain...cause she laughed heartily, for over an hour. The other girls, just stood on one side, watching them with smiles on their faces. "They get along well don't they?" Makoto asked. "Hai...they do. Strange, but they seemed to be connected." Minako mused, as she watch the two *odango* headed girls, play around like kids. "Connected like they're twins?" Ami asked. "Yeah...kinda like that." Minako replied, while wrinkling her nose. "Demo, Usagi-chan is an only child isn't she? So there's no way, that Usagi is a twin." Makoto said, as she drape an arm across Ami's shoulder. "So, I suggest that you drop that silly thought." she added. "I guess so..." Ami finally said, in defeat. "Minna!" Usagi exclaimed, as she ran up to them, followed by Bunny. "What's the fuss Usa-chan?" Minako asked. "Bunny is treating us at Crown." Usagi said, with a wide grin. "Honto ni?!" Makoto asked, with her eyes twinkling. Bunny giggled at the sight, then nodded a yes. "Well, then...let's go!" Ami exclaimed, then ran ahead of them. Everyone sweat dropped, then laughed as they followed, their blue-haired friend. Unfortunately, they never arrived at Crown parlor, for a Youma appeared before them. It was like a huge bull, with large horns, and walks on it's hind legs. "Where are the twins?!" He asked, in a loud growl. The girls nearly lost their balance, for the Youma's growl was so intense, that it almost threw them away. "Won't they stop coming in our planet?!" Minako asked, quite pissed off, for a new enemy appeared. "I guess they won't." Usagi said. "Let's transform..." she added, before saying her transformation words. "Moon eternal...make up!" The others followed their leader, including Bunny. "Crescent eternal make up!" After the transformation sequence, they stared at her in shock, for her Fuku was the exact duplicate of Eternal Sailor moon, except hers doesn't have huge wings. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Sort of...your Fuku...it's exactly like Sailor Moon's." Venus said. They were busily chatting about the identical fuku that they forgot about their mission. The youma, pissed off for being ignored, slowly inched his way, towards the Bishohojo Senshi, and attacked them with a blast of energy. "Baka!!!!!" Minako exclaimed angrily, for her legs got bruised, when they were thrown away. The others began to back out, then pulled a very confused Crescent, away from the raging Venus. "What's going on?" she asked. "Um...let's just say, that Mina- chan gets crazy when angry." Jupiter explained, in the most convenient way.  
  
"Never ever mess up with a goddess!!!" Venus exclaimed angrily. At the very moment, she was enveloped with swirls of chains, shaped like heart. (Like when she is transforming.) She became nude once more, and her sign appeared on her forehead, replacing her tiara. "I swear, you'll regret that you came in this planet." She said icily, then the chains disappeared, leaving her in a new fuku. Slightly similar, to the sailor starlight's fuku. The cloth is exactly like Serenity's gown, with a gold X which seperates the top from skirt. Her flat stomach is exposed, and her...um asset can be visibly seen on her bra-like top. Of course, her ribbon's color changed as well...it turned into the lightest shade of orange, just like the color of her new fuku. Her gloves disappeared, including her shoes, leaving her with bare foot. A pair of wing, appeared on her back, in the shade of orange, in a darker shade. Though she won't be able to walk, for she doesn't have shoes, her new powers enabled her, to use the easiest method to fight...flying. The youma backed away from shock, and was about to escape. But he was eliminated instantly, by a huge blast of energy, coming from the new Sailor Venus. "Whoa! that was way too cool!" Sailor moon said, when she recovered from shock. The four of them ran to their friend, who was already calm at that time. "How on Earth did that happen?" Venus asked, for she as well was confused. "You just got your ultimate power Venus." Crescent suddenly spoke up, from her silence. "Do you know something Crescent?" Mercury asked. "Not really...I just knew that it was her ultimate form, for her sign appeared on her forehead, instead of her tiara." Crescent explained. "I see...so that means, we'll be regaining our powers soon." Mercury said, just confirming her thoughts. "Yeah...and it will only happen, if your emotions burst out. Either anger, happiness, sorrow or sadness." Crescent explained farther. "Okay, now everything's clear, can we detransformed now? Besides, I'm tired." Venus said, in a whine. "I guess we should all head home to rest." Mercury suggested. "Hai...besides, this battle has been a very weird, and exhausting battle." Jupiter said in agreement. So, the five of them detransformed, and head in their own separate ways. Usagi and Bunny were left in the park, for they have no intention, of going home early. "Oi Bunny, wanna come with me to our house? Mother is a delicious cook. You can stay there for dinner." Usagi suggested. "Sure! I'd be glad to." Bunny agreed with a smile. ' I just hope that, they still remember me. ' Bunny thought. "C'mon, I want to introduce you to my parents, before dinner." Usagi said, then dragged Bunny towards the Tsukino residence.  
  
Ikuko was cooking dinner, when Usagi came home, using the back door. "You're just in time for dinner Usagi." she said, as she stir the contents of the pot. "Mother, I brought a friend for dinner." Usagi said, then kissed her mothers cheek. "Well, bring her to the living room. Dinner would be served in ten minutes." Ikuko said, then turned to face her daughter. "Shimatta!" she exclaimed, when she saw Usagi's friend. Bunny smiled knowingly, for Ikuko still remembered who she really is. "Is there something wrong mom?" Usagi asked. Instead of replying, Ikuko called out her husband. "Kenji! Kenji!" Usagi was beginning to worry, for her mother was yelling out her father's name frantically. "What's wrong?" He asked, catching his breath, for he ran when he heard his wife, calling out his name. "Kenji, she's here! She's back!" Ikuko said tearfully. "Oh my God...Bunny!" Kenji exclaimed with a gasp. "What's going on?" Usagi asked in confusion. "Sweetie, she's your twin." Ikuko said, with rears flowing out of her eyes. Later that evening, they were at the living room, explaining everything to the twins. "You see, when the both of you were still a year old, our old house was caught on a fire. We got you both out, but someone took your sister. We've searched for her everywhere, but failed. We didn't bother to tell you the truth Usagi. We never thought that she'd be back." Kenji said, while holding his weeping wife, close to him. "Onee-san..." Bunny threw her arms around Usagi, then cried. "So that's the reason why I feel close to you. Gods...I can't believe this." She said, then shed her own tears of Happiness. When Shingo came home, everything was explained to him as well. They all listened to Bunny, as she told them her story, from the orphanage, up to the rich family that adopted her. Everyone slept contentedly that night, for they found a lost member of the Tsukino family. After seventeen long years, their family is now complete. The twins stayed up until dawn, telling their experience, while eating their favorite dessert.... Chocolate ice cream, with melted marshmallows, on top.  
  
"What?!" Shouted several voices. Everyone was at the Hikawa shrine to tell everyone the news. Though the outers knew, they just acted surprised, so they won't be obvious. "No way! How did this happen?!" Rei asked, hysterically. "C'mon guys, geez! all of you are over reacting. Besides, it's cool to have a twin." Usagi said, with a quirky grin. "Demo, how can this happen?! Usagi-chan is the only daughter of Kenji and Ikuko ne?" Makoto asked, as she stared at the odango-headed ladies in front of her. "We would answer that..." A voice said, from behind the door. "Who's that?" Rei asked, preparing to attack, the trespasser. A man and a woman slowly walked in the shrine. The man has a very long white hair, wearing white clothes as well. He's wearing a chain around his neck, with a crescent moon, as the pendant. The woman has a very long jet-black hair, with two odango's, and the rest of her hair, cascaded on her back, in waves and curls. She too, wears a chain and crescent moon pendant. Both of them have a crescent moon, on their forehead. "Luna? Artemis?" Usagi asked, with her eyes, wide in surprise. "Artemis?! What on Earth is happening here?! Setsuna!!!!" Minako exclaimed angrily. "Calm down Minako-chan. You will find out about everything...but not for now. Luna and Artemis will be using their original form, from now on. They'll be living at the Tenou mansion with us. Don't worry, for you'll get your full memories back." Setsuna said, then stood up. "Do not worry about anything..." she added, then left. The other three, followed her out in silence, and left four girls in trance. "This is a very weird day..." Rei muttered, as the Tsukino twins rolled in laughter. When everyone has accepted the truth, they went to Minako's concert.  
  
The concert is a total success, even though it had just begun. Hours have passed by, but the concert is still in full swing. Spinning like gold threads, the beautiful teen idol did everything like magic. Her moves are exquisite, her body language delivered the song's message, her angelic voice can touch everyone's heart, no matter how cold-hearted he/she may be.  
  
*You're with me 'till the bitter end, What we had transcend this experience too painful to...  
  
Talk about, 'till my heart can mend and be brave enough to love again.  
  
A place in time Still belongs to us Stays preserved In my mind In the memories There is solace...*  
  
The girls watched in amazement, as Minako sang her new single. "You know, I think she's expressing some message in her song. A message filled with sadness, and a hint of heart brake." Bunny stated, as she watch Minako sing. "I agree..." Usagi said, in a quiet voice, so that no one would hear her. Unfortunately, Bunny can hear her, for there's a link between them, through their minds. ' What could she possibly mean? ' She asked to herself, then listened to Minako's singing, once more.  
  
*oh Never too far away I won't let time erase one bit bit of yesterday no nobody can take your place and though we may never be I'll keep you close to me always remember....  
Love....... You're never to far.....*  
  
Minako finished the song, with a dramatic end, which caused a thunderous applause, from the audience. She took a bow, then smiled while waving a hand, to her screaming fans. "Arigatou minna, for coming here tonight. I really appreciate it. This song that I'll be singing, would be my last for this evening. I hope that you enjoyed, as much as I did." She said, then prepared to sing, her finale.  
  
*Heart don't fail me now Courage don't desert me Don't look back now that we're here People always say Life is full of choices No one ever mentions fear Or how the world can seem so vast On a journey to the past...  
  
Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting Years of dreams just can't be wrong Arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted Finally home where I belong Well starting now I'm learning fast On this journey to the past....  
  
Home Love Family There was once a time I must've had them too Home Love Family I will never be complete Until I find you...  
  
One step at a time One hope then another Who knows where this road may go Back to who I was I'm to find my future Things my heart still needs to know Yes, let this be your sign Let this road be mine Let it lead me to my past And bring me home at last...*  
  
Everything went perfect, as expected. After the song, everyone rose to their feet, and clapped wildly, to express their joy, to her a very angelic voice. Minako nearly cried, when she saw everyone standing, and clapping as loud as they can, yelling her name in adoration, and cheering for her great performance. She bowed several times, then left the stage. She went to her dressing room, crying from joy and happiness. Large bouquet of flowers, and several gifts were in her dressing room, when she entered. Minako smiled, then sniffed the wonderful fragrance, of the flowers. She sat on the couch, then hugged her favorite pillow. ' This is what I've always wanted...' She thought happily, as tears of joy, streamed on her lovely face. She giggled softly, then wiped the tears away. ' I just wish that he was here...' she thought glumly, then fell to a deep slumber, from exhaustion. The girls came in the room, to congratulate her. But when they saw her sleeping, Ami went to fetch the driver, so that she can sleep on her own bed.  
  
Bunny was brushing her teeth, when Usagi came in the room. "Bunny-chan, Arigatou for letting me stay here, for the night." Usagi said, then washed her face."Aw...itsh...nothing...beshidsh... Were...twinsh." She replied, still brushing her teeth, which made her sound, like a kid. Usagi giggled, then shook her head. "Oyasuminasai..." Usagi said, then left. After brushing her teeth, she took a quick shower, then got dressed. She went to the guest room, which was located on the other side, of Bunny's room. "Onee-san, what're you doing?" she asked curiously, when she saw Usagi, writing. Getting no response, for Usagi was a very serious worker, Bunny walked towards the desk lamp, for her twin wasn't writing...she was drawing. A familiar drawing of a man, with long jet-black hair, tied in a ponytail. "Sugoi..." Bunny breathed, when she saw how talented Usagi is. "Onee-san, that's a masterpiece!" she exclaimed happily, which surprised her twin. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Usagi asked, while holding her chest, as her breathing returned to normal. "Iie, I was just trying to tell you, how beautiful you draw." Bunny murmured, then grabbed her sister's drawing. "Hey give it back!" Usagi yelled, while blushing. "No way! you should show these, to the other girls." "Um...probably next time..." Usagi replied, her face still red. "By the way, who is this guy? He's so handsome...is he your boyfriend?" Bunny asked. She watched in amusement, as Usagi's face turned crimson. "h...he's just a good friend of mine. He's name is Seiya, a former teen idol. My boyfriend is studying in America...his name is Mamoru Chiba." Usagi replied. "Really? But from the look of things, I think you're in love with Seiya, and not with Mamoru." Bunny stated, which caught her twin's, full attention. "I was right...you are in love with him." She said, when she saw the sad expression, from her twin's face. "Hai...I never realized it, until he was gone." Usagi replied, as tears trickled down on her face. Bunny just sighed, but smiled inwardly, while hugging her twin, for comfort. "Don't worry Onee-san, I know that everything would be fine." Bunny said, to comfort her sister. Usagi straightened up, then wiped her tears. "Arigatou for the advice, I just hope that it would come true." "It will, my dear twin. You just have to pray for it." Bunny said, then winked at her, before leaving the room to sleep. Usagi shook her head with a laugh, then she stood up, to get the blanket, from the closet. Both of them slept peacefully, knowing that they're now complete.  
  
The next day, Usagi was walking towards crown, when she bumped into someone. "Geez Usako, you never did change." A deep voice said. She looked up, and gasped when she saw who the guy was. "M...Mamo-chan?" The man smiled, as he helped her stand up. "Hai...I was going to surprise you. But I guess you found me." He said, then gave her a kiss...short, but sweet. "W..When d..did you arrive?" She asked in stutter. "This morning...I graduated two weeks ago, so now I'm a licensed doctor, at the Tenth secondary general hospital." He replied, with a proud smile. "Really? It's great! I'm happy for you!" She said, with less enthusiasm, than usual. Mamoru noticed this, but didn't say anything. "C'mon Mamo-chan, let's go to the park so we can talk." Usagi suggested. "Sure...lead the way princess." He said, and then placed an arm, around her waist. ' I have to tell him...' she thought, as they walked towards Juuban Park. The couple sat down on the grass, facing the lake. The sun was already setting, and the scenario was beautiful. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked. They were sitting side by side; Usagi's arms were wrapped around her knees, while Mamoru's legs were outstretched, with both arms supporting the weight of his body. "Mamoru, I've been thinking..." She began. Usagi knew that he'll be surprised, when he would hear her, calling him Mamoru. She took a deep breath, then began to speak, without even looking at the man beside her. "I was thinking, that we should break up. It's been a long time, I still love you, but not as a lover, but as a friend." After her short speech, she turned to look at Mamoru. To her surprise, he was smiling. "Actually, I've been thinking about that as well. We've been distant to each other, and I can tell that you love him." He said, with a grin. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Seiya...you love him right?" Usagi blushed crimson, then nodded. "I was right then...Usagi-chan, even if were not lovers anymore, we can still be the best of friends ne?" Usagi smiled, then wiped a stray tear. "Always..." she replied, then hugged him tight.  
  
Meanwhile, Irene was still pissed off, for her mission was interrupted. "I'll get those Sailor Soldiers, even if it takes me eternity, to do so!" She exclaimed angrily, to release the tension, on her mind. She pulled out a card, then threw it up on the air. It slowly came down, to her eye level. "Go my faithful servant, find the Universal twins!" she said, then played her flute. Suddenly, a Youma, which looks like a humanoid crab, came out of the card. "Cancer, at your service..." The Youma said. "Go and find them...I won't tolerate failures, like what Tauro did." She said, then waved her hand, to send cancer on Earth...  
  
Back at Earth, Mamoru was walking towards his apartment, when he collided into someone. "Ugh...Usagi-chan, I can't believe you still haven't changed!" He muttered, as he helped a woman with blonde hair, in two buns. "Whoa! Cool hairdo Usagi-chan." Mamoru commented. "Demo...you still have the odango." he added with mock, while squishing one of her odangos. "Excuse me mister, but I'm not Usagi. I'm her twin sister...Bunny." The girl said, with a tint blush, across her face. "T...t...twin?!" Mamoru stuttered in shock. He stared at her, then placed a hand on his forehead. "Shimatta..." He stated, and then fainted. Luckily, Bunny caught him in time. "Geez..." she muttered, then dragged a very unconscious Mamoru, towards her car. During the drive, Mamoru woke up. "Where am I?" He asked. "You're in my car, and I'm bringing you home. Just tell me where you live." She said, as she concentrated on driving. "So Usagi is a twin..." he stated, then looked at her in amazement. "Hai...we just found out, a few days ago." Bunny replied, and then stopped the car, in front of a huge mansion. "Hey is that your house?" Mamoru asked in amazement. "Yep! If I'm not mistaken, you're Chiba Mamoru." "Hai...how did you know?" He asked. "Just a wild guess." Bunny replied, as she got out of the car. Mamoru followed, and they went in the house together. Bunny led him to the living room. "Feel yourself at home. I'll prepare some snacks." She said, then left the room. When she returned, she was carrying a tray, filled with mouth-watering pastries, and two cans of soda. "So, where have you been all these years?" Mamoru asked, when she sat down. "I was adopted by a rich family, who lives in America. They were nice to me, and they treated me like I'm their own. They even admitted that I was adopted, and that my real parents lives somewhere in Japan. So I went here, and met my real family" Bunny explained, then drank her soda. "What happened anyway? How did you..." He started, but was cut off by Bunny. "Our house caught on fire, when I was a kid. I was with Usagi-chan, but someone took me. Right after the incident, I had amnesia, for I fell on a cliff, when I escaped from the man, who kidnapped me. Then, a nun found me, and took me to the orphanage." Bunny replied, then wiped a stray tear. Mamoru went to her side, then placed a comforting hand on hers. "Hey, it's okay to cry. I know the feeling, of being away from my family. I am an orphan myself, and I've had amnesia. My parents died, in a car accident, I was in the car as well, but my mother protected me. That's why I'm here." Mamoru said, which surprised Bunny. "My God...I never expected..." She trailed off. Bunny hugged him, as he cried in her arms. "You're the second person, whom I've opened up like this..." He said, through muffled sobs. "Usagi- chan was the first ne?" Bunny asked. "Hai..." Mamoru replied, then straightened himself up. "Arigatou Bunny-chan..." He said. "But I have to go home now." He added. "Alright, I'll walk you outside." she said, then stood up. "Thanks for the snacks, and comfort." Mamoru said, as he stepped out of the house. "It was nothing..." Bunny said, then smiled. "So I'll just see you sometime?" "Yeah..." she replied, then closed the door. Moments later, she slowly slid down, with a dreamy sigh. "Oh God...I can't possibly fall in love, with my sister's boyfriend." She said in trance.  
  
Author's Note: Eio pips! This is my first chapie, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please send me reviews to know if my fic is okay, so I can continue it. Thanks! I've posted three other fics here, so I hope you read them as well. My other fics are: Unfinished business from the past, The Setup, and a Harry Potter fic entitled: Unwanted Heir. 


	2. ChApTeR TwO

Author's Note: Mwahahahah! This is my second chapie! There's gonna be a surprise in here so. enjoy! (  
  
Chapter 2 (The return)  
  
That afternoon, frantic screams caught Haruka & Michiru's attention. "What on Earth could that be?" Michiru asked, as she clutched on her husband's shirt. ' Damn hormones...' Haruka cursed silently, as Michiru trembled in his arms. "Stay put..." Haruka said, then ran off to transform. Michiru hesitated, but ran to follow him. A humanoid crab was attacking when Uranus appeared, on the scene. Two black haired women, who looked very much alike, were lying on the ground, unconscious. "You're disrupting the peace, in our place. I'm Sailor Uranus, and I'm here to punish you!" The Youma just laughed at him, and blasted a sticky substance, on her direction. Uranus jumped out of the way, but unfortunately Michiru was right behind her. "Michiru!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, then ran towards Michiru. "Daijobu ka?" She asked. "Hai...just dizzy, and I can't breathe..." Michiru replied. "Hold on Michiru..." Uranus said, then stood up. "I'll never forgive you..." She stated icily. Then, her tiara disappeared, and her sign began to glow. Her new transformation took place, like what happened to Venus. The only difference is that, her fuku is in the shade of turquoise, and her wings on the lighter shade. The Youma blasted the sticky substance once more, but Uranus flew up. "Never ever mess with a goddess! Uranus Supreme attack!!!" Her new attack, is similar to her world shaking. But this time, it's doubled. Cancer screamed out in pain, and disappeared into thin air. The sticky substance, which enveloped Michiru, disappeared when the Youma died. She walked towards her husband, limping on the process. "How did it happen?" She asked. Uranus detransformed, then scooped his wife in his arms. "I don't know...But were going home, so you could rest." Haruka said, then walked towards his car.  
  
Meanwhile, a very angry Irene was thrashing her room. "STUPID HUMANS!!!" She screamed, then blasted a wall. Suddenly, Aaliyah appeared before her. "What are you trying to do Irene? Destroy my palace?" she asked. "No my lord, it's just that those pesky sailor soldiers, have prevented me, from finding the universal twins." Irene replied. "I thought you can handle them." Irene kneeled in front of her queen. "Forgive me your majesty. Please, give me some more time. I promise, I'll find those twins, even if it would cost my life." she pleaded. "Well then, I'll give you another chance, but you better find them this time!" Aaliyah said, then disappeared. Irene sighed in relief, then swore to find the Universal twins, and to defeat the scouts.  
  
Back on Earth, The girls have decided, to live in one house. Actually, it was Bunny's idea. She invited the girls to live with her, so that they could spend more time, with each other. It took them weeks, before they could finally settle down on Bunny's house. Mamoru on the other hand, became much more closer to Bunny. Usagi noticed this matter. "You love him don't you?" The twins were relaxing in the Jacuzzi, located at the backyard. Then all of a sudden, Usagi asked the question, which surprised her twin. Bunny just blushed in response, then looked away. "Just to let you know, we broke up a month ago." Usagi said, with a smirk. Bunny's head snapped up in shock, and her blush turned crimson. "Honto ni?" she asked, while fumbling with her sarong. "Yep! hey, have you forgotten? I'm in love with someone else! Were just friends now...don't worry, I'm sure he likes you." Usagi said, with an assuring smile. "I just hope so..." Bunny said, as she stared at the sky. Unknown to them, four shooting stars appeared across the sky.  
  
The following day, Mamoru was walking towards the mansion, when he saw four familiar looking people, walking on the other side of the street. "Oi Seiya- kun!" He called out, which caught their attention. "Hey, isn't that Mamoru- san?" Yaten asked, referring to the man, who was heading towards them. "Hai..." Seiya replied. Catching his breath, he smiled at them before saying... "It's been three years. The girls would be glad to see you guys." Mamoru said, with a broad smile. Kakyuu stepped forward, and bowed at him. "Prince Endymion of Earth...am I right?" she asked, which startled Mamoru. "H...how did you..." He stuttered. "I saw you in my vision...you were with our princess." Kakyuu stated. The three lights behind her just shrugged, as if they didn't care. "Are you reffering to Serenity?" Mamoru asked. "Iie...Serenity-sama, is your Majesty, our future queen. You were with our princess." Kakyuu explained, which confused him even more. "Who are you reffering to exactly?" "We don't know...Hime's vision was a blurred one." Seiya replied. "I see...so you guys came here, to look for her. But why here?" Mamoru inquired. "Cause, I have a feeling that this planet...is in danger. All I know is that, we will find our past, our real past here on Earth." Kakyuu replied. "So, where are you guys staying?" "Um...actually, we just arrived a few hours ago. So we would be staying on a hotel, then call our manager, so we could go back to show business." Taiki replied, with a friendly smile. "Well then, you can stay in my place. I've got a condo unit, which consists of three rooms. Kakyuu-chan can have her own room, while two can sleep, in each of the remaining rooms." Mamoru offered up. "Are you sure we won't be a bother?" Kakyuu asked. "Of course not. Hey, you helped us before...it's time to return the favor." Mamoru said, with a wink. "Well then, if you really want us to, I guess it's okay." Kakyuu said in agreement. "Well then, lets go. It's been a long journey, and you guys need a rest." Mamoru said, as they walked towards his condo-unit.  
  
That afternoon, the three lights have decided to walk around, while their princess is asleep. Mamoru on the other hand, rushed out when he showed them their rooms. Talking about nothing and all, they walked towards the park, for fresh air. They were about to go, and drink tea, when Seiya spotted, a familiar odango-headed blonde, walking towards them. "Oi odango!" Seiya called out. The girl stared at him, then raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me mister...who the hell are you to call me odango?!" She asked angrily. "Demo..." Seiya started but was cut off by Taiki. "Gomen ne Usagi- san, I'm sure he didn't mean to." The girl stared at them, back and forth. "Three lights?" She asked. "Geez! we only disappeared for three years, and you've forgotten about us?" Yaten asked. Suddenly, the girl began to laugh. "She's scaring me Seiya..." Yaten said, as he backed off. "Gomen ne...I should've realized it earlier. My name is Bunny, and I'm Usagi's twin sister." She said, with a grin. "TWIN SISTER?!" The trio exclaimed, their eyes wide, and jaws agape. "Hai...we found out about it, nearly a month ago." Bunny replied. "Um...sorry about the odango thing..." Seiya sheepishly said, while scratching the back of his head. Bunny giggled, then placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Hey it's okay, everyone makes mistakes ne?" Seiya blushed crimson, then nodded. "If it's okay...would you mind showing us the way, to the girls' new house?" Taiki asked. "Sure! It would be a pleasure." She replied, enthusiastically. ' Co'z I'll be seeing how Usagi-chan would react..." Bunny added deviously, to herself. Meanwhile, a blonde teen idol was walking towards crown, to play arcade, when she spotted three familiar ponytails, chatting with an all too familiar blonde. ' Shimatta! this can't be...' Minako thought, as soon as he saw the three ex-idols. She nearly passed out, when Yaten smiled, which is one of the reasons why she loves him. ' Calm down Aino...act casual, and he will never suspect. ' She thought, then approached the group. Bunny was about to take the three lights, back to her mansion, when she spotted a blonde teen, walking towards their direction. "Oi Minako-san!" Bunny called out. The three lights turned, and saw the similar Minako Aino, yet somehow different. She was walking with confidence, her head high and proud, but not the snobbish type. Her smile...something about her smile, made Yaten's heart flutter. Her radiant beauty, present as always, but to Yaten's point of view, she's glowing brightly than before. "Minna, when did you guys came back?" Minako asked. Her voice sounds happy, so does her face. But the four of them noticed a hint of fakeness in her voice. "We arrived early this morning, and we're temporarily staying at Mamoru-san's condo-unit." Taiki replied. "Hmm...Mina-san, don't you think it would be great if they live with us, at the Mansion?" Bunny asked, which literally surprised the trio, when she mentioned the 'mansion.' She giggled at the sight, then tapped each of them, to bring them out of their trance. "Now guys c'mon or we won't be able to get out of here..." Bunny said, which confused the trio. "What do you mean by that?" Yaten asked. "Oh no.." Minako said, as she started to back away. "Daijobu Minako-chan?" Yaten asked. Before Minako could even reply, a mob of screaming fans ran to their direction. "AHHH!!!!" she screeched, then hid behind the trio, as the mob passed by them. When it was over, a very pale Minako stepped out. "Man, why does that have to happen every time?" she asked shakily, while leaning unto Bunny for support. " *Giggles* demo Minako-chan, I thought you liked fans chasing you." She said, with a playful smirk. "Matte! What are you two talking about?" Yaten asked, while scratching the back of his head. Seiya and Taiki sweat dropped at the stupidness of their brother, while the girls tried to suppress their giggles. "My god Yaten...you're so dense!" Seiya exclaimed. "Whaddya mean by that?!" Yaten asked, with his fists clenched. "Minako-san is a teen idol, that's why she hid when she saw the mob." Taiki explained calmly, with a hand on Yaten's shoulder. "Honto ni?! Alright!!!!" Yaten exclaimed. Everyone was stunned, especially when he pulled Minako for a hug. The blonde teen, pushed him away. "Geesh! Control yourself will ya!" She said, with a hint of irritation. "Daijobu ka Mina-chan?" Bunny asked. "Hai..." Minako replied, then walked away from a jaw dropped Yaten, and his too stunned brothers. When she turned on the corner of the street, she started to ran, with tears streaming down her face. ' I have to do this...I don't want to be hurt by him again.' She thought, then wiped her tears away. "I won't let him...no matter what. He will never hurt me again, like he did, two years ago."  
  
A week after that incident, the girls have decided, to let the Three lights, and Kakyuu stay in the Mansion. Mamoru was supposed to stay as well, but he refused to leave his condo-unit. Seiya and Usagi, are as close as they can be, while Ami and Taiki are inseparable. Yaten on the other hand, is going crazy, chasing a very stubborn, and snobbish Minako. It was late at night. Yaten was walking around the garden, thinking about his Angel, when he heard an angelic voice, coming from the Jacuzzi. He silently approached the Jacuzzi, to see who was singing, and was shocked to see Minako. Her hair up in a tight bun, and is wearing a black swim suit. He smiled inwardly, while listening to her melodic voice.  
  
*Many nights we've prayed with no proof anyone could hear In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood Now we are not afraid Although we know there's much to fear we were moving mountains long before we knew we could  
  
There can be miracles when you believe though hope is frail it's hard to kill who knows what miracles you can achieve when you believe somehow you will you will when you believe*  
  
Minako sighed heavily, after singing her new song. 'Is there really a miracle?' She asked herself. 'Yaten is giving me the attention, that I've been dreaming of...yet I keep on pushing him away.' She was deep in thought, that she didn't notice the figure, which was silently approaching her. "That was a very wonderful song Mina-chan." Yaten said, which startled her. "EEEKKKK!!!!! Pervert!!!!!" she screamed, then snatched her towel, to cover herself. "Geesh! I was complimenting you, and what do I get? A scream calling me pervert." He said, sarcastically. "Thanks for the compliment if that's what you want, but leave!!!" She exclaimed angrily. Yaten raised an eyebrow, then went in the pool. "No way, we have to talk." He said. "Go away!!!!" Minako screamed, then backed out. She was about to get out of the pool, when Yaten pulled her in his arms, for a kiss. It was a short one, for Minako's hand made a hard connection, with Yaten's face. "How dare you..." She said, then pushed him away. "I love you Mina, Onegai give me a chance to prove it!" He shouted, as Minako walked away, away from him. When she was out of sight, Yaten buried his face on his hands, and cried. It was unusual, to see Yaten loose his composure...for he's known to have a better control, with handling his feelings. Minako on the other hand, was crying uncontrollably on her bed. She felt stupid, for running away, and for denying her feelings. No matter how good she is at hiding her feelings, the truth remains...She's still madly in love with him.  
  
The next day, everyone was chatting happily during breakfast. They didn't notice that Yaten is nowhere in sight. "Where is Yaten anyway?" Bunny asked, when she finally noticed his absence. "He's probably sleeping like a log." Seiya replied. "You know, I heard some music last night. Maybe he's making a song." Taiki said, then took a sip of his coffee. "If he stayed up all night, then we should let him sleep." Kakyuu said. Usagi nodded in agreement, then shifted her gaze, to Minako's direction. She noticed that Minako was a bit stiff, while talking about Yaten. Usagi frowned, then blushed, when Seiya touched her shoulder. "Daijobu odango?" He asked. "Hai..." she replied. 'Something's not right...' Usagi thought, and then sighed. 'I'm going to be crazy!' she added, when she remembered, that she still needs to find out, if Seiya still loves her. That afternoon, Usagi went to her room, and took off her clothes. 'Ah...I need to have a cold shower, to get these things, off my mind.' She wrapped a towel around her, then head straight to the bathroom. Unknown to her, Seiya was already in the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and his hair down from its usual ponytail. He was washing his face, when Usagi came in. "EEEKKK!!!!" Usagi screamed, then covered her eyes. "Seiya!! Baka!!!!" She exclaimed, with her face red from embarrassment. "O...o..Odango!" He gasped. "NEXT TIME LOCK THE DOOR!!!!" She yelled, then ran out. Seiya followed her, apologizing all the way. "Odango, matte!" he called out, then followed Usagi to her room. "Onegai odango...forgive me." He pleaded. Usagi blushed at his actions, then smiled. "It's okay Sei-chan I forgive you." She said, but regretted it after. She blushed crimson, then covered her mouth. "What...what did you call me?" Seiya asked, still shocked from what she has said. "J...just forget about it." Usagi stuttered. "Iie..." He grabbed her wrist, then pulled her in his embrace. "Now tell me. What did you call me?" He asked for the second time. "S...S...Sei-chan..." She replied, before Seiya's lips captured hers. "I like the name." He said, when he broke off the kiss. "Aishiteru odango..." He whispered seductively, then leaned down for a sensuous & passionate kiss. That evening, Usagi woke up, feeling sore, and tired at the same time. She blushed crimson, as the events from the previous night came back to her. "Ohio Odango..." Seiya said, effectively snapping her out of her trance. "Ohio..." She replied, with a blush. "Odango, are you regretting something?" Seya asked worriedly. "Iie..." Usagi replied, sitting up with the blanket covering her body. He followed her, wrapping both arms around her waist. "I'm happy Sei-chan. I love you so much...that's why I don't regret giving myself to you." She added, while caressing his cheeks. "I'm glad...odango, I know this would be kinda fast...demo, will you be my bride?" He asked, with love and sincerity, shinning in his eyes. Tears began to spill from Usagi's eyes. She nodded a yes, as she cried with happiness. Seiya on the other hand, tightened his embrace of her, then pushed her gently. He wiped her tears away, then kissed her. "I'll ask you again odango...when I have your ring." Usagi just nodded, then leaned on his embrace. ' I can't believe it...She's mine now...' Seiya thought, with a broad smile, across his face.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain platinum haired idol, was walking around town, when he stopped by in front of a jewelry shop. He gasped, when he saw a star-shaped diamond ring. But what surprised him most is that, in the middle if the star, is the Venus sign. "It would be perfect for her..." he said, then went inside, to buy the well-made ring. ' I don't know if she'll be mine...but I'm taking my chances. ' He thought with determination. After buying the ring, he went to the studio, and presented his new song to the remaining lights. He also told them what he had in mind, for their joint concert. Since Seiya, and Taiki were very supportive, he gained courage, to pursue his plan, on getting his girl.  
  
A week after the rehearsals, the group decided, to have a picnic, where in they found a remote beach, with beautiful scenery. The outers agreed to go with them as well, so that they could spend some time, with the Three lights, and princess Kakyuu. Everyone enjoyed the meal, courtesy of Makoto, and her boyfriend Shiniozaki. The girls were goofing around, while splashing each other. The guys however, preferred to stay at the shore, and watch the girls play. "Oi Sei-chan! Come play with us!" Usagi exclaimed, while waving at her boyfriend. "Later odango..." He replied, with a smile, and then laughed when Usagi pouted. "No fair!" She stomped, and then marched towards Seiya. "C'mon lazy bug..." She said, while pulling a sweat dropped Seiya kou. The rest laughed in amusement, as the fighter of love, and justice, drag her boyfriend, and pushed him into the rippling water. Suddenly, the sky darkened, as a gigantic scorpion appeared. "Oh my god!" Usagi screamed, then clutched Seiya's arm. Everyone, ran back shore, then transformed. "What in the world is that thing?!" Venus asked. "Beats me, but we have to defeat it, for it's poisonous." Tuxedo masked, said, then released his cane. "Roger!!!" Everyone said, in unison. "Mars flame sniper!" "Mercury aqua rhapsody!" "Jupiter oak evolution!" "Dead scream!" "Deep submerge!" "Silent glaive!" "Star serious laser!" "Star Sensitive inferno!" "Star gentle Uterus!" "Uranus supreme whirlwind!" "Venus celestial..." But before she can finish her attack, the scorpion gathered it's last strength, and then aimed its poisonous tail, towards Venus. "Minako!!!" Healer screamed, then grabbed her, and pushed them unto the ground. Unfortunately, Healer got stung on the leg. "Healer why?" Minako asked, with tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt...I love you, and I'll protect you." He said breathlessly, then fainted. "Yaten!!! Wake up Yaten!" she cried, while hugging an unconscious healer.  
  
Back at the mansion, Minako was going crazy, thinking about Yaten's sacrifice. "Minna, he's still unconscious! Will someone please tell me his condition?!" She demanded, while looking at the solemn faces of her friends. "Minako-Chan...He's poisoned, and you know that. Ami-Chan did everything to keep the poison, from spreading all over his body. All we can do is to pray..." Usagi said, to comfort her. "Demo he's dying, and it's all because of me!!!" Minako exclaimed, then burst out crying. "Iie Mina- san, it's not your fault. Yaten-kun loves you, and will risk his life, just to see you safe." Taiki said, to assure her. Though comforted by her friend's Minako couldn't help, but feel guilty. ' Yaten dear.please wake up.' She silently prayed, while standing outside Yaten's room. Though worried, the girls have decided, to let Minako think. The concert was postponed, and was moved for the next month. Three weeks had passed since the accident, and Yaten haven't waked up. Everyone was beginning to panic, and going crazy, at the Mansion. Minako on the other hand, was crying on her room, still blaming herself. Unknown to them, Yaten was already awake. He just stayed in his room, and finished the song, he prepared, for Minako. ' I'll make you mine, my beautiful angel.I'll prove that I'm really in love with you.' He thought, with full determination. Yaten picked up his phone, and dialed a number. "May I speak with Mr. Takeuchi?" He asked. "This is Yaten kou, from the Three Lights." He added, in a low voice, so no one could hear. A few minutes later, a man spoke up, from the other side of the line. "Mr. Takeuchi, is everything ready for the concert?" "Of course Yaten-san. All the preparations have been made, including the surprise." "Arigatou Mr. Takeuchi, I appreciate all your help." Yaten said, then hung down the phone. ' All I have to do now, is wait for that faithful night.' He thought, with a wide smile on his face. He was about to sneak out, when he heard some footsteps. Yaten hurriedly went back to bed, and faked his sleep. Minako hesitated, but then entered Yaten's room. She slowly walked towards his bed, and sat on the chair, beside the bed. "Yaten-chan, you shouldn't have risked your life for me." She started, but stopped, for tears began to fall from her eyes, once more. "Yaten you're so stupid." She whimpered. "I can't lose you Yaten-chan. Onegai, wake up." She said, while sobbing uncontrollably. "I love you Yaten.just wake up, and I'll be good." She kept on rambling. Yaten on the other hand, was doing cartwheels on the inside, but kept silent, and continued his disguise. ' Ha! She loves me! She loves me! ' He repeated to himself. Keeping himself in check, he stopped himself, for he knew that he'd be smiling if he didn't. Back to Minako, she leaned then planted a soft kiss, on Yaten's forehead. "Please wake up." She pleaded. Yaten felt several droplets of tears, on his face. ' Mina-chan, I can't bear to see you cry.or feel. I promise you, that in a few weeks time, everything would change between us. ' Yaten thought.  
  
Minako slowly stood up, then took a final glimpse on her beloved, before leaving the room. When she left, Yaten sat up, and began to cry.  
  
The concert day has finally arrived.Seiya was already pacing in their dressing room. "How are we supposed to pull this off!" He exclaimed. "Will you cut that out Seiya kou." Taiki said, while lowering his glasses. "Calm down?! Yaten is still in coma! How am I supposed to calm down!" Taiki just shook his head, then stood up. "Let's go Seiya. The concert's about to begin." He stated, before leaving the room. "Yeah right." He mumbled, then followed Taiki, backstage. At the front row seats, the girls were chatting happily, except for a very glum Minako. Usagi noticed this, and talked to her. "Hey, what's up?" She asked. "Nothing.just upset that I won't be seeing Yaten." She replied. "Don't worry, I know he'll be just fine." Usagi said, then placed a comforting hand, on Minako's shoulder.  
  
The lights dimmed, and the remaining two lights, stepped onstage. Seiya stepped forward, and gave a faint smile. "Um.due to several reasons, I would like to apologize for Yaten's absence. I know it's seems weird, but we." "Seiya, I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to tire your self, in explanation." A familiar voice said. Suddenly, Yaten came out from the backstage, with a huge grin on his face. Seiya was speechless, while Taiki smiled Knowingly. "So, let's begin!" Yaten exclaimed enthusiastically. The audience went wild, and he smiled in satisfaction, especially when he saw Minako's shocked expression. The music began, and they started singing.  
  
Search for your love...  
  
-----  
  
Kimi wa itsumo kagayaite ita  
  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
  
Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)  
  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)  
  
-----  
  
Search for your love, sora no suishou  
  
Search for your love, nakanaide kure  
  
Search for your love, hontou wa  
  
Dakishimetai no sa  
  
-----  
  
Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
  
Boku no purinsesu  
  
Kotaete answer for me, ima sugu answer for me  
  
Kotaete answer for me, yasashiku answer for me  
  
-----  
  
Tooi yozora kakenuketeku  
  
Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima  
  
Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)  
  
Toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
  
Boku wa yatto kidzuita no sa  
  
Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)  
  
-----  
  
Search for your love, gin no unabara  
  
Search for your love, fune wa tadayou  
  
Search for your love, kuruoshisa ni  
  
Nagasarete yuku  
  
-----  
  
Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
  
Boku no purinsesu  
  
Kotaete answer for me, ima sugu answer for me  
  
Kotaete answer for me, yasashiku answer for me  
  
-----  
  
The Tokyo dome, nearly erupted with screams of women. The three lights took a bow, and prepared for the next song. Originally, they're supposed to sing "Todokanu omoi" But Yaten prepared something.  
  
Seiya & Taiki were surprised, when they were asked to leave the stage, by Mr. Takeuchi. A stool was placed at the center stage, intended for someone special. One of the stage crew handed him a bouquet of lavender roses. He smiled gratefully, and gently placed it on the stool. He faced the crowd, whom at that time was going crazy. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a very special night. I've written a song, which is dedicated to my beloved." He said, with a smile, and looked directly at Minako, who in that time, was blushing, from all the comments, given to her by the other Senshi. A sad, yet romantic tune filled the dome.  
  
If you're not the one Then why does my soul feel glad today If you're not the one Then why does My hand fit yours this way If you are not mine Then why does your heart Return my call If you are not mine Would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
Then Yaten took the bouquet, and went down.  
  
I don't know what the future brings But I know that this much is true We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I spend My life with  
  
He walked towards Minako, and handed her the bouquet. Then he offered her his hand, which she accepted, with her face red, from shyness.  
  
I don't wanna run away But I can't take it I don't understand If I'm not made for you Then why does my heart Tell me that I am Is there anyway That I could stay in your arms  
  
He led her towards the stage, and motioned her to sit on the stool. Minako's blush turned crimson, when Yaten held her hand, as he sings.  
  
If I don't need you Then why am I Crying on my bed If I don't need you Then why does your name resound in my head If you're not for me Then why does this distance Maim my life If you're not for me Then why do I dream Of you as my wife  
  
By that time, tears were flowing from Minako's eyes. Yaten gently wiped them away, and squeezed her hand affectionately.  
  
I don't know why You're so far away But I know that This much is true We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with And I wish that You will be the one I'd die with And I pray in you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life  
  
(Repeat chorus)  
  
Minako smiled at him lovingly. Yaten smiled back, and wiped the fresh batch of tears, which was flowing uncontrollably, from Minako's eyes.  
  
'Coz I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away And I love you Whether it's wrong or right Though I can't be With you tonight You know my heart Is by your side  
  
(Repeat refrain)  
  
After the song, Yaten faced his angel, and planted a kiss on her forehead. He released Minako's hand, then faced the audience. He just raised a hand, which resulted to a very silent Dome. He thanked them, and faced Minako, once more. "I know that we've met in a wrong situation, which is why I'm always acting cold towards you. I just want to say I'm sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me." Minako nodded vigorously, then hugged him tight. But then, Yaten gently pushed her away. "This may be too fast, nor too stupid. But all I know, is that I love you so much." He started, then took something from his pocket. Minako got the surprise of her life, while the audience went wild, when Yaten knelt down, on one knee, while presenting her, a small velvet box. He opened it, to reveal the ring. "I don't know if you'll be mine, when I bought this ring. But when I saw it, I knew it would look perfect on you." He faintly smiled, and let his tears flow as well. "I love you my Angel, and I would give up everything, just to be with you. Minako-chan, I've broken your heart before, but I'm back to mend it. Will you make me the happiest man, by becoming my bride?" He asked, while staring up, at her teary blue eyes. Minako wiped her tears, and nodded. Yaten blinked, as if trying to make sure, that he saw her nod. "Yes Yaten-chan.I will marry you." She said, to confirm her nod. Yaten stood up, and slipped the ring, on her finger. When he was done, Minako threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Yaten's eyes grew big in shock, but quickly recovered. He slowly closed his eyes, while deepening the kiss. The audience stood up, and applauded for the couple. Seiya smiled at them, and went out to find Usagi. Knowing his plan, Taiki followed, to take Ami with him. They went to the front seats, where the girls were sitting. "Odango, are you having fun?" Seiya asked, as soon as he approached them. "Hai Sei-chan. I can't believe what I just saw." Usagi said, with a smile. "Yeah.c'mon m'lady let me escort you." He then offered his arm. She blushed crimson, before entwining her arms in his. Ami on the other hand, just stood up, when Taiki held out his hand. The two couples appeared on stage, which caused more screams from the fans. Yaten smiled, and gave a nod. Then, the three lights stepped forward, and waved at the audience. The crowd went wild, once more. "Minna, we thank you all for coming tonight. I know it'll be a disappointment, but we have to cut this concert short." Seiya started nervously. "Anyways, we have some important things to attend, which is why we would like to sing this song, for all of you." Suddenly, the orchestra played, and the girls went to their love's side. Placing an arm around the girls' waist, the Three lights began singing.  
  
We are strangers Starting out on a journey Never dreaming What we had to go through Now here we are Were suddenly standing At the beginning with you  
  
No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected What you did to my heart When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start  
  
Life is a road That I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there When the word stops turning I'll be there When the storm is through In the end I want to be standing At the beginning with you  
  
After singing, the three lights faced their respective girlfriend, and kissed the lights out of them. After a few minutes, the couples broke off, and they went backstage, to leave.  
  
Author's note: So, how did I do/ hope you enjoyed it. Guys, I really nid ur reviews. So please, R&R LOL!( 


End file.
